


Trial of Blood and Pain for Ruki

by Snow_Crystal1313



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Human, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, Toys, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Crystal1313/pseuds/Snow_Crystal1313
Summary: A request story from Yaoi lover. A Kou, Yuma, and OC smut pairing. Plenty of Lemon. Please enjoy. From Fanfiction dot net, my original work. If you don't like gay sex between characters, please leave now.





	Trial of Blood and Pain for Ruki

**Old story uploaded on to here recently. It was a request story made. No it hasn't been updated or rewritten yet, sorry if that's what you're hoping for. The original piece (without the redone author's note) is on Fanfiction dot net, under the same name and author, Blackstardragonlover. My name is different on FFN than AO3 but I assure you it's me. It's old I know, (four years old) if the characteristics don't match up good, I'm sorry it was a long time ago.**

**Warning : Yaoi. Male on Male. Threesome. Yes it's rated, if you don't like this stuff, don't read nor waste time leaving a rude comment about it please. To everyone else, please read and enjoy.**

**I do not own Diabolik Lovers, the OC character is mine to claim though. The Mukami vampires belong to Reject and their true creator(s).**

* * *

Crunch. Crunch, chew, swallow. Rustle. Crunch, slurp, chew, swallow. 'Grr.' Crunch, chew, crunch. 'Stop it.' Slurp, rustle, crunch, chew. 'Shut up.' Rustle, crunch chew, swallow. Slurp. Crun-

"Stop it already!"

A blond boy finally yelled. The darker blond that was sitting next to him looked up from his lunch.

"What? I'm only eating."

"Munching loudly on a bag full of sugar cubes and slurping loudly on tomato juice is more like attempting to annoy me to death!"

"Hm." Sipping on the juice a little louder, on purpose this time. Annoyance was seen from the other.

"Relax Kou, it's Friday."

"Easy for you to say Yuma. You always seem easy going with just about anything."

"Says the ever famous model here. Is it the fan girls here?"

Kou sighs deeply. "When is it never? I mean it's boring with the same routine over and over each day. All these pathetic girls throwing their lives away just for me? Seriously?"

"Well ya are the most popular idol in the school. Practically every girl wants ta either become friends with ya or get in your pants."

"Too true there." Kou said.

He backed up against the wall, folding his arms and laying them on his knees. The two siblings sat in silence on the roof of the school. After a little bit, Yuma stood up to throw his trash away. Walking back to his seat with Kou, something caught his eye. The door to the roof was slightly open. Sniffing the air slightly, he smelled a student. Walking back, he motioned to the door. Looking to where the younger was pointing, Kou sniffed and caught on too.

"What do ya want ta do?" Yuma whispered quietly.

"Still hungry?"

"I guess."

"We can split this one if you'd like. You got the medicine with you?"

Yuma held up a bottle of white liquid. Kou nodded. He then started to walk towards the door while Yuma walked around to the other side. Quietly walking up, he stood still right near the door of the roof, waiting. Hearing the mortal's heartbeat racing quickly, he acts fast.

Swinging the door open, Kou reaches in and grabs the student by the blazer and drags them outside. He slams them to the wall by their shoulders with one hand and covers their mouth with his other. Yuma comes around the corner and shuts the door.

"Well that didn't take much effort. Ya hardly needed me."

"Oh shut up and help me with this bitch."

"But that's a guy." Yuma points out.

"Huh?" Looking at the person he was holding. Eyes widening, Yuma was right. Kou was holding down a male student who was shaking in fear from the sudden action. Besides wearing the traditional school uniform for males, the boy had black hair with dark green eyes. His face was red and had a bit of feminine features like long eyelashes and high, squeaky voice.

"The hell are you and why are you up here?" Kou asks, letting go of the boy.

The boy whimpers a bit once he was released. "H-Ha-Hayate…" He whispers.

"Hm? Didn't catch that. Speak up will ya."

"Well if ya stop looking so intimidating then he might." Yuma told him.

"Tch. Fine. Please repeat." Kou looks at the boy with a more softer expression.

"Hayate Shouta. I-I'm a second year, class C."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I uh, I was to deliver a message from my sister. She's a fan of yours and she blackmailed me to deliver the note or else."

Hayate pulls out an envelope decorated in hearts and kisses, addressed to Kou. Kou takes the note, flips it over, then crumples it. He tosses it to the trash and it landed in perfectly.

"Nice shot. Sure ya didn't need ta answer that?"

"No stupid. I get fan mail all the time. What's one less note going to do to me? Stake me?" Kou asks his brother. Yuma shrugged as Kou turned back to Hayate.

"You can leave now."

"No. My sister said she wants an answer back so I-"

"Tch. So what? What's so great about this threat she gave you that she had to send you instead of herself?"

Hayate blushes and keeps quiet. The taller blond notices and gets an idea. Leaning down, he blows on Hayate's neck softly. The boy jumps in surprise.

"Come on." He whispers huskily in the younger one's ear. "The secret will stay between the three of us. I promise. Besides, ya look so cute I could just eat ya." Emphasizing by softly grazing his teeth on the boy's lobe. Hayate shivers while Kou watches.

"Hey, farmer boy! What kind of deal are you playing at here?"

"Hm? Only trying ta get him ta speak. Nothing wrong with a little action as well. Right, Ha-ya-te~?" Yuma teases.

The boy blushes redder. "I'll talk. But can I get a favor in return?"

"See, now we're getting somewhere." Grinning against the mortal's neck.

"Well, my sister said that she'll tell my crush I'll like them and what I've been doing at night. So-"

"So your sister knows about a little crush you have on some girl. Big deal."

"No. I'm uh, I'm actually gay."

"Well this make things more interesting, doesn't it, Kou-Kou?"

"Don't call me that! Go on. Who's this crush of yours?"

"…."

"Come on kid. Tell us. Or I'll send you back to your sister empty handed."

Hayate mutters a name. Yuma tisks, he moves his hand under the boy's shirt. "You're going ta have ta speak up if we can hear you."

Blushing crimson by now, he speaks up and closes his eyes. "R-Ruki. Ruki Mukami."

Pulling back, the two brothers gasped and eyes widened.

"Hm, so ya have a thing for our brother?"

"That's cute. Then whatcha been doing at night then? Masturbating to him?"

A slight whimper in embarrassment slips out. The two blonds glance at each other then laugh.

"Oh really? Well, then, what is it about our brother do ya like?"

"He's um, really sexy and smart and handsome and sexy and-."

"So you're in love with him." Kou cuts in.

Hayate nods. Thinking about what to do, Kou asks, "Well, what do you think of us then?"

"Um, I uh, don't know sorry." Hayate adverts his eyes from the two.

"Oh, well I think we can change that. Starting with this."

Yuma leans in and suddenly kisses the boy. Startled, he tries to push the older back. Kou grabs his hands and places them above his head. He then unties Hayate's school tie and uses it to tie the boy's hands behind him. Breaking the kiss, Yuma looks into Hayate's dark green eyes with his deep brown eyes filled with lust.

"We're going to have a ton of fun tonight Hayate~."

"Hell yeah. Move over tomato boy." Kou pushes Yuma to the side and starts kissing and sucking on the boy's neck roughly. Hayate cries a bit as the blond sucked hard. Yuma grins. He moves his hands and unbuttons Hayate's school shirt then pinches his nipples. The two could smell the arousal growing on the boy. Kou moves one of his hands down to squeeze his clothed sex. Gasping the boy starts to become weak in his knees with pleasure.

Kou moves over to kiss him as Yuma pushes his shirt off completely off then starts to work on Hayate's belt. Pushing everything down, the vampire looks down to see a half hardened cock start to form. Hayate shivers from the sudden cold. Moving back, Kou looks to see the same sight. He grins.

"Okay, we're going to have fun with you tonight. Get ready for a time of pain and pleasure." Kou picks up Hayate's bag and starts to rummage through it.

"P-please…"

"What is it Ha-ya-te?" Yuma places nips and kisses down the boy's chest.

"P-please t-touch me…" The boy whimpers.

Yuma looks down to see the cock starting to drip in pre-cum. He chuckles to himself. "Not yet, pet."

Still searching through the bag, Kou finds a bottle of lube as well as a couple of toys. "Well, looks like someone came prepared for our brother to fuck him."

Dumping the bag to the ground, he pulls Hayate over to the gate on the edge of the roof. Hayate whimpers a little as his back hits the cold metal bars hard. Reaching down, Kou starts to pump the boy's member in his hand, covering it with pre-cum. The mortal starts to buck his hips to match Kou's rhythm. Just when he was about to cum, Kou places the cock ring he found in the bag on the member.

Hayate whines for release. Yuma steps up behind Kou and pushes the boy down to his knees. Unzipping his pants, he releases his nearly hard cock and places it in front of the boy.

"I think ya know what ta do. Start sucking. Use any teeth and I'll slap ya."

Nodding, the boy moves his head and starts to suck the taller blond off. Yuma groaned in pleasure. Kou started to pump Hayate's member once more while unzipping his own pants. The taller blond grabbed Hayate's head and started mouth fucking him. Slowly at first but then gaining speed later on. Smirking as the boy started to gag and choke some. The homochromed eyed blond tisked. Taking one of the toys he found in the student's bag, he lubed it up then started poking the boy's hole.

"A bit loose here. I'm guessing you use this every night hmm?" Kou asked the boy while prodding the tight hole with a couple of lubed fingers. Hayate blushes and whines in response.

"Damn it. Ya lookin' good an' hot down there." Yuma said, biting back a moan himself. The sight of the boy's embarrassed face, covered with tears, drool, and pre-cum almost sent the vampire over the edge.

The elder of the three continued working his fingers in the tight heat. Placing two in first then adding another until four were sliding in and out easily, scissoring every corner. Once that was done, Kou took the vibrator he lubed up earlier and slammed it inside. Hayate cried out loud in pain. The vibrations of the cry allowed the vampire to cum inside his mouth. Hayate gagged and coughed on his spit and Yuma's cum. Yuma closed the boy's mouth.

"Ya better swallow every bit of it. Ya hear?" Hayate nodded and gulped down the white liquid hard. Satisfied, Yuma stepped back to allow Kou a turn.

"Hey, can I control that while ya play with him?" Yuma points to the remote for the vibrator's settings. "Yeah, here." Kou tosses it to him. "Alright Shouta, same thing as you did with this idiot." He takes off his pants and pulls Hayate into a doggy style position. His ass facing Yuma, whom took great pleasure in the sight. He walks up behind the boy and spanks him hard.

"Ah!" "Tch. No talking. Start sucking bitch." Kou grabs Hayate's head and forces him onto his large cock. The mortal starts up sucking and bobbing his head quickly to please the other. Yuma continues to spank him while playing with the vibrator's speed. Every time he sensed the boy close to his climax, he'd turn the speed down to low. Then start back up increasing the speed.

"Mmph mmph..." "What's that little bitch? Are you not enjoying our special treatment for you?" "Mmmn..." "Well then, lets see how much pain you can enjoy." Reaching towards the boy's back, Kou drags his nails across in lines. The red marks start to bleed slowly. Sniffing the air as the blood leaked out, Yuma licked his fangs.

"Forget the foreplay now, I'm going in." Yanking out the toy and thrusting his cock inside. Hayate yelled loudly by the pain and force, the muffled vibrations nearly had the same effect on Kou. He grunted in response and held it. "Hey Kou-Kou, can you continue that scratching again?" "Don't call me Kou-Kou farmer boy! Tch. Fine." Kou scratched on the boy's back some more, drawing more blood. As Yuma started moving, he licked the blood off his back. "Find it good?" "Mmhm, this is real good."

As Yuma continued to fuck the mortal boy and lap up the blood from his back, Kou took his bloody fingers and sucked on them. Deciding to hurry up and finish, he started fucking the boy's mouth quickly, enjoying the same look Hayate gave Yuma earlier. Reaching his edge, he pulls out and cums all over the boy's face. Pulling him up, Kou starts sucking on the skin below his ear. "I think you're ready have that ring removed now aren't cha?" Kou asks him, Yuma looks up from his sucking. "Yes please! Please let me cum Kou! Yuma! Let me cum for you two!" "Hehe, alrighty then."

Kou removes the ring and avoids some of the cum that squirts out early. Taking the boy's shoulders tightly, he bites in his neck roughly. Hayate screams in pain once again. Yuma smirks and cums inside, then starts up again. "Hey Hayate~, I think Kou-Kou would like it better if ya stroked him while this was happening." Hayate does as told. Kou grunts and starts to rock his hips in motions as he continues his meal. Finally, the three grow close to their climaxes, Hayate cums first. Then Kou cums all over Hayate's chest and retracts his fangs. Yuma cums last inside Hayate again, looking at the cum and blood that was dripping out, nearly made him hard again.

Kou backs up and braces himself, then he turns to his little brother. "Hey Yuma, hand me the flask." Yuma looks up and nods. While adjusting his pants, he pulls out the white liquid and tosses it over to the other. Catching it, the blond places the flask in Hayate's view. "Here kid, drink this up. It'll help you feel better." "Um ok." He reaches for the liquid and starts to drink it.

"By th' way, what kinda favor did ya want from us earlier?" "Hm? Oh um nothing much. Just um, let me have one night with Ruki? Please?" Kou snorted in laughter. "After all you went through with us? You really want him too? Man you're such a slut." Hayate drowns the liquid and blushes. "I know. I mean, you guys were fun and all but if I don't like Ruki doing me, I'll defiantly come back to beg for you guys. I really did enjoy it." "Who was better?" Yuma asks. Hayate looks down, "Um, I couldn't tell sorry."

The taller blond laughs in amusement. "Well then, after we show ya ta our brother, we'll have ta do some one on one with ya next time." Hayate looks up and grins. "I'll look forward to that." "Well then, lets go. If I remember correctly, Ruki would be headed our way to his next class if we hurry. Get dressed." Kou adjusts his clothing quickly, Yuma does the same. Hayate struggles with his a bit with his scratched up back and sore ass. "Need some help?" Yuma asks. Hayate nodded. The vampire helps the boy out. Once the three were finished, they headed down the stairs.

The trio heads straight, hoping to find the older Mukami. Passing by, Hayate sees his sister coming. "Hayate! Where the hell have you been?! I hope you gave Kou my love letter!" The boy stops and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah sis I did." "So where's my reply?" "I don't have it." "Well then, unlucky for you, my next class has Ruki in it and I'm telling him." "Go ahead if ya want doll. We're already handing your brother to ours." Yuma appears beside Hayate. Hayate's sister looks shocked. "What do you mean by that? Hayate what the hell did you do!" She raises her bag and started to hit her brother in the head in anger. Just before it happens, Hayate gets yanked back and his sister steps back in shock.

"So you're the one who wants to become my livestock?" Ruki asks the blushing boy. Hayate gulps and looks behind him. Kou and Ruki stands behind him while Ruki holds him possessively. Hayate nods and the older one smirks. "Well then, come with me. I'll take good care of you." He muttered into the boy's ear. The mortal blushes and allows himself to be taken away by the elder. Once the couple walked off, Kou turns towards the sister. "By the way, I did read your letter Princess." The girl turns towards the idol with hearts in her eyes. "Really?" "Yes." "Oh wow! The famous Kou Mukami loves me! So when do you want to pick me up for our date?"

Kou sighs, "There is no date." The hearts burst and the girl looks confused at the other. "What? But you read my letter so I-" "Yes I read it and I saw how you treated my new toy. If that's how you siblings really act then I don't want anything to do with a stupid bitch like you. Sorry but over-the-top sluts such as you aren't fit to be with me." Yuma chuckles, "Hey, if you really want to get his attention, try acting like that girl, Yui Komori. That's more of his type." One of Hayate's sister's friends looks at Yuma. "You mean the girl that hangs out with the Sakamaki brothers all the time?" "Yep that's the one." Yuma grins. "Well, we better be getting ta our next class then. See ya." The siblings leave the group of girls behind and heads to class.

"Think we'll get a shot at the new toy we found again, Kou?" Yuma asks. "As long as Ruki doesn't catch us, we can steal him as many times as possible." "Oh now I can't wait!" "Yeah, me too." The siblings grinned mischievously.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review if you want.**

**Author's Note:**

> Story will continue someday. If you have an idea of what should happen next or so, please leave a comment. Thanks!


End file.
